Quand les sentiments se dévoilent
by Cybelia
Summary: Fic à deux fins - Une fin de type "Gen", une fin de type "Slash".
1. Début

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série « Smallville » ne m'appartiennent pas (je peux pas vous prendre un bout de Lex pour quelques jours ? Non ? Bah, c'est pas juste !). Par contre, Katy est à moi.

Auteur : Cybelia – **cybelia_mail@tiscali.fr**

Genre : Fic à deux fins (c'est quoi ? Vous verrez bien !)

Résumé : Une ancienne connaissance de Lex Luthor arrive à Smallville et va faire monter à la surface des sentiments cachés. Cette fic commence tout de suite après l'épisode "Dans l'œil du cyclone" (en VO "Vortex") du début de la saison 2.

Chapitre 1

Lex quitta la chambre d'hôpital où son père venait de lui apprendre la triste nouvelle. Des sentiments contradictoires explosaient en lui : il était à la fois soulagé et terrifié. Bien sûr, il souffrait du fait que la cécité de son père soit apparue suite à l'opération qu'il avait lui-même autorisée à pratiquer. Mais, d'un autre côté, au plus profond de lui, il voyait ce bouleversement comme le tournant qui lui permettrait enfin de prendre sa vie en main, de s'échapper de l'emprise écrasante de Lionel Luthor.

Le jeune homme sentit soudain un étau glacé lui enserrer le cœur et éprouva le besoin irrépressible de sortir de l'hôpital. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Son esprit se tourna immédiatement vers Clark, mais il ne voulait pas importuner son ami si tard. De plus, celui-ci avait encore un peu de mal à accepter ce que Lex et Nixon avaient fait, même s'il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire. Lex se passa une main sur le visage, regrettant que la seule autre personne à qui il pouvait se confier vive à l'autre bout du pays. Il fit quelques pas dans le froid nocturne, ne sachant où aller. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui et se retrouver seul dans cette immense bâtisse. Il se dirigea donc vers le centre-ville, espérant pouvoir se réfugier quelques heures au « Talon ».

Le café était en effervescence. Des secouristes s'y trouvaient toujours, tentant de coordonner les recherches des quelques dernières personnes portées disparues. En passant, Lex jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux photos, reconnaissant les visages de quelques-uns uns des employés de l'usine, puis s'assit au fond de la salle.

Il commanda un whisky à la serveuse qui remplaçait Lana et se plongea dans ses pensées. Il en fut tiré par une voix qui lui semblait familière. Il leva les yeux et son regard azur croisa celui, sombre, d'une jeune femme qui tenait le standard des secours. Le cœur de Lex se mit à battre la chamade et il se força à se calmer tout en s'approchant de la jeune femme. Elle ne le regardait plus, concentrée sur sa communication téléphonique. Puis, elle raccrocha et se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour, Lex !

- Katy ? Je te croyais à Los Angeles ! Que fais-tu à Smallville ?

- Je me suis engagée auprès d'une association d'aide aux victimes de catastrophes naturelles. J'étais à Metropolis pour un congrès avec d'autres associations, lorsqu'on nous a envoyés ici.

- Je vois.

- Je me doutais bien que je finirai par te croiser.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois ici. Dis-moi, tu finis à quelle heure ?

Elle regarda sa montre et répondit :

- Dans vingt minutes.

- Tu veux bien me rejoindre après ? J'aimerais beaucoup discuter avec toi du « bon vieux temps ».

La jeune femme plongea son regard dans celui de son ami et comprit qu'il avait besoin de lui parler d'autre chose que du « bon vieux temps ». Elle sourit et répondit :

- Pas de problème !

- Je te laisse travailler.

Il s'éloigna et retourna s'asseoir à sa table. De temps à autre, il jetait des coups d'œil à son amie qui répondait au téléphone. Enfin, au bout d'un temps qui parut une éternité à Lex, la jeune femme posa son casque téléphonique, prit son sac et sa veste, et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers lui et il proposa :

- Si on allait discuter dans un endroit plus calme ?

- Je te suis, répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Ils quittèrent le « Talon » et se dirigèrent vers la Porsche argentée de Lex. Ils montèrent dans le véhicule, puis le jeune homme démarra en direction de la sortie de la ville.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Katy se tourna vers son ami :

- J'ai appris pour ton père. Comment va t'il ?

- Ca pourrait être pire, répondit Lex, laconiquement.

La jeune femme avait senti un trouble dans la voix du jeune milliardaire, trouble qui serait passé inaperçu pour n'importe qui d'autre. Mais, elle le connaissait mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même. Lex gara la voiture et en sortit. Katy l'imita. Ils s'assirent sur le capot, admirant les lumières de la petite ville, en contrebas. Tentant de détendre l'atmosphère, Katy demanda :

- Tu m'as amenée dans le « coin des amoureux » local, non ?

Lex sourit, mais son regard était sombre.

- Tu as raison. Katy… je suis très content que tu sois là. J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un…

- Je suis là pour ça, Lex.

La jeune femme posa une main en signe de réconfort sur le bras de son ami. Soudain, tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur remonta à la surface et il ne put se taire plus longtemps. Il lui raconta la tornade, comment il avait hésité à sauver son père, comment il avait donné l'ordre d'opérer, comment Lionel Luthor lui avait annoncé sa cécité, causée par l'opération. Lorsqu'il se tut, Katy se rendit compte qu'il luttait pour retenir ses larmes. « Pleurer est un signe de faiblesse » répétait sans cesse Lionel à son fils, depuis son plus jeune âge et elle se doutait que le jeune homme avait du mal à passer outre cette doctrine.

Katy n'avait rien dit pendant que son ami vidait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, elle se leva et se planta face à lui. Elle l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux et fut bouleversée par ce qu'elle lut dans les deux lacs azurs qui la fixaient. Elle connaissait Lex Luthor depuis des années, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi désemparé, aussi vulnérable.

- Katy, je sais que tu ne peux pas arranger les choses. Personne n'y peut rien. Mais, merci…

La voix de Lex se brisa et il baissa les yeux. La jeune femme s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Il se laissa faire, enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure brune de son amie. Katy comprit qu'il pleurait lorsqu'elle sentit le corps de Lex se secouer de sanglots. Elle lui caressa tendrement le dos, mettant toute son affection dans ce simple geste.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Lex se calma et repoussa doucement la jeune femme. Il s'en voulait d'avoir craqué, mais il était soulagé que la seule personne qui en ait été témoin soit également la seule en qui il avait une confiance aveugle. Malgré tout, une sorte de malaise persistait. Lex avait toujours été surpris que Katy arrive si facilement à le faire parler de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, même quand il ne le voulait pas.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, puis Lex demanda d'une voix pleine d'espoir :

- Tu vas rester longtemps à Smallville ?

- Je pense m'installer ici. J'ai postulé pour le poste de psychologue du lycée et, comme je suis la seule candidate, j'ai de bonnes chances d'être prise.

- Tu loges où ?

- Chez mon oncle et ma tante qui ont une ferme au nord de la ville.

- Comment s'appellent-ils ?

- Jonathan et Martha Kent.

Lex la dévisagea d'un air surpris.

- Tu es la nièce des Kent ?

- Martha est la sœur de ma mère. Tu les connais bien ?

- Clark est l'un de mes amis. Enfin, j'espère qu'il l'est toujours… soupira Lex.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Pour rien ! répondit-il trop rapidement.

Katy comprit qu'il lui cachait quelque chose mais n'insista pas. Si elle insistait, elle risquait de braquer Lex et elle n'arriverait plus à l'aider.

- Je te raccompagne chez les Kent ?

- Ma voiture est restée devant le « Talon », donc, si tu veux bien…

- Bien sûr !

Ils remontèrent en voiture et reprirent la route en direction du centre de Smallville.

Alors que la voiture roulait rapidement, Lex ne put empêcher son esprit de vagabonder. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il ait pu craquer ainsi. Il avait sorti à Katy tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, comme si le simple fait de la revoir avait ouvert une vanne qu'elle seule pouvait refermer. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la jeune femme qui regardait la route, droit devant elle.

- Katy, je voulais te demander…

- Ca restera entre nous, Lex.

- Merci…

Il essaya de se concentrer sur sa conduite, mais son esprit s'y refusait. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la route, mais il ne la voyait pas vraiment et, lorsque le chevreuil émergea du sous-bois, Lex mit un peu trop de temps à réagir. Il donna un coup de volant sur la gauche, évitant ainsi l'animal, mais il ne put freiner à temps et la voiture alla se planter dans le fossé, l'arrière légèrement décollé du sol.

**Chapitre 2**

Lorsque Lex reprit connaissance, il sentit une douleur intense lui traverser le côté gauche et dut se forcer à respirer normalement pendant quelques secondes avant de tenter le moindre mouvement. Puis, il se tourna vers sa passagère et vit qu'elle était inconsciente. Il défit sa ceinture de sécurité, puis celle de son amie et lui prit le pouls.

- Katy ? Katy, tu m'entends ?

La jeune femme ouvrit doucement les yeux.

- Lex ? Qu'est-ce que…

- Il faut sortir de là. Tu peux marcher ?

- Je… je crois.

Lex sortit alors de la voiture en prenant garde à ne pas faire de mouvement brusque qui réveillerait sa douleur au côté et fit le tour du véhicule. Il tenta d'ouvrir la portière de sa passagère, mais sans succès. Il lui fit alors signe de se reculer un peu et cassa la vitre avec une pierre, puis enleva les morceaux qui restaient avant d'attraper son amie sous les bras pour l'aider à sortir de la voiture. Lorsqu'ils furent en sécurité, loin de la voiture et de tout risque d'explosion, Lex prit son portable et, après avoir constaté avec soulagement qu'il fonctionnait encore, appela les secours.

Clark entra en trombe aux urgences, suivi de près par ses parents. Une infirmière leur indiqua la chambre qu'ils cherchaient. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils trouvèrent Katy allongée sur un lit, une perfusion plantée dans le bras droit et Lex qui était assis près d'elle, la regardant avec inquiétude. La jeune femme était endormie et ils sortirent pour ne pas la réveiller.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Jonathan Kent d'une voix furieuse.

- Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'un animal a déboulé devant la voiture, répondit Lex, qui se doutait qu'il n'allait pas remonter dans l'estime du père de Clark.

- Si vous aviez roulé moins vite… commença le fermier.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas…

Sur ces mots, Lex s'effondra, inconscient. Clark eut juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

- Lex ?

Une infirmière, qui avait assisté à la scène, accourut et aida Clark à installer son ami sur un brancard. Puis, elle le conduisit en salle d'examen.

- Restez avec Katy, j'accompagne Lex.

- D'accord, répondit Martha.

Pendant que le médecin examinait Lex, Clark soupira. Grâce à sa vision aux rayons X, il avait vu que son ami avait deux côtes cassées, mais il ne pouvait rien dire sans risquer de se trahir. Il eut un haut-le-cœur lorsque l'infirmière souleva la chemise de son ami et qu'il vit l'énorme hématome qui lui couvrait la moitié de l'abdomen. Puis, le jeune milliardaire fut conduit en radiologie.

Lex s'éveilla dans une chambre d'hôpital, un bandage enveloppant son torse. Il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Il sourit en voyant que Clark était assis tout près, à moitié assoupi.

- Clark ?

Le jeune homme s'éveilla et demanda, inquiet :

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur, mais à part ça, je vais bien.

- Tu as deux côtes cassées. Les médecins ont dit que c'était à cause de la ceinture de sécurité.

- Comment va Katy ?

- Elle s'est réveillée et elle va bien. Elle a juste eu une légère commotion cérébrale. Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses ma cousine ?

- C'est une longue histoire…

- J'ai tout mon temps, répliqua Clark en souriant.

Lex sourit aussi et se lança :

- J'ai rencontré Katy pendant mon très court séjour au lycée Washington de Metropolis.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais allé dans un lycée public.

- En fait, je n'aurais jamais du y mettre les pieds, mais j'en avais marre de tous les établissements privés que je fréquentais habituellement, alors je me suis inscrit sous un faux nom, en me faisant passer pour le fils d'un commerçant et d'une employée de bureau.

- Tu es allé dans ce lycée à l'insu de ton père ?

- Oui. J'avais 16 ans et j'avais envie de voir comment c'était ailleurs ! Enfin, bref, je n'y suis resté que deux semaines car mon père a appris ce que je faisais et, comme tu peux t'en douter, ça ne lui a pas plut du tout. Mais, pendant ces deux courtes semaines, je m'étais lié d'amitié avec Katy qui avait compris dès le début que je n'étais pas qui je prétendais être. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais, dès le premier jour, elle savait…

- Vous êtes sortis ensemble ?

- Une fois, mais on s'est dit qu'il valait mieux rester amis. Et, comme tu le sais, les amis, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai le plus. Quand j'ai quitté le lycée, on est restés en contact, puis elle est partie à Los Angeles pour y faire médecine. Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis près de trois ans. Et, je ne savais absolument pas qu'elle était ta cousine jusqu'à ce qu'elle me le dise tout à l'heure !

- Figures-toi que je ne savais pas que j'avais une cousine jusqu'à ce qu'elle débarque à la maison, deux jours après le passage de la tornade. Mais, je suis content qu'elle soit là, je l'aime bien.

- Katy est quelqu'un d'admirable. Elle est très intuitive et devine toujours quand les gens ont besoin d'aide. Un peu comme toi…

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une infirmière entra dans la chambre.

- Monsieur Luthor doit se reposer.

- D'accord !

Clark se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Lex l'interpella :

- Clark ! Tu peux aller voir Katy et lui dire que je vais bien ?

- Bien sûr. Je repasserai te voir demain matin.

- Merci. A demain.

Une fois son ami parti, Lex ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt grâce aux calmants que les médecins lui avaient administré.

Clark rencontra ses parents qui sortaient de la chambre de Katy.

- Comment va t'elle ?

- Ca va. Elle pourra sortir dès demain matin. Comment va Lex ? Interrogea Martha.

- Il a deux côtes cassées, mais à part ça, il va bien.

- Tant mieux !

Jonathan grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Martha sourit à son fils en haussant les épaules.

- Je vais dire au revoir à Katy, je reviens.

- On t'attend dans la voiture.

- Ok !

Clark entra dans la chambre de sa cousine qui avait l'air endormie. Il hésita, mais elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit en reconnaissant son visiteur.

- Bonsoir, Katy.

- Bonsoir.

- Maman m'a dit que tu pourrai sortir demain matin.

- Oui. Comment va Lex ?

- Rien de grave, juste deux côtes cassées. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu le connaissais.

- Toi non plus !

Le jeune homme reconnut que sa cousine n'avait pas tort sur ce point.

- Lex m'a dit que vous étiez très proche.

- Oui. Dis, il va falloir que tu me racontes comment vous êtes devenus amis ! Vous êtes si différents !

- D'accord, mais ça attendra demain. Il faut que tu te reposes !

- A vos ordres, Chef !

- Bonne nuit, Katy !

- Bonne nuit.

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain matin, Clark se porta volontaire pour aller chercher Katy à l'hôpital, espérant ainsi pouvoir rendre visite à Lex. Sa mère lui proposa de l'accompagner et il accepta avec joie, soulagé que son père soit occupé à la ferme. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, la chambre de Katy était vide.

- Elle doit être avec Lex, supposa Clark.

Ils se rendirent alors dans la chambre du jeune milliardaire et le trouvèrent habillé, assis sur son lit, en train de discuter avec Katy qui se tenait debout à côté de la porte, son sac à la main.

- Lex ? Je croyais que tu ne devais sortir que demain ? S'étonna Clark.

- J'ai signé une décharge. Je rentre chez moi.

Martha échangea un regard avec son fils qui proposa :

- On peut te raccompagner, si tu veux.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas…

- Pas du tout ! On en serait ravis !

- Alors, allons-y !

Ils quittèrent l'hôpital et montèrent dans la voiture des Kent. Pendant le trajet, Katy demanda :

- Dites, les garçons, vous voulez bien me dire comment vous êtes devenus amis ?

Clark eut un sourire embarrassé et laissa Lex répondre. Il raconta l'accident et comment son ami lui avait sauvé la vie.

- Mais, tu es un héros, cousin !

Clark rougit violemment sous le regard amusé de Lex.

- Il est trop modeste, il ne veut pas le reconnaître !

Ils arrivèrent devant la demeure des Luthor et Lex descendit de voiture. Avant de refermer la portière, il dit à Katy :

- Je serais ravi de t'avoir à dîner, un de ces soirs.

- D'accord. Appelle-moi ! Tu sais où me trouver !

Lex entra dans le château que son père avait fait venir d'Ecosse et fait remonter à Smallville. Il se sentait soudain très seul, mais ne savait pas pourquoi. Alors qu'il allait monter dans sa chambre, une voix trop familière retentit à ses oreilles.

- Lex, c'est toi ?

- Père ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es sorti quand de l'hôpital ?

- Ce matin. Où étais-tu ?

- Quelque part. Tu repars quand ?

- Je vois que tu n'as pas envie que je m'éternise ici.

- Pas vraiment, non.

- Pourtant, tu vas devoir me supporter quelques temps. La maison de repos qui doit m'accueillir n'a pas de place pour le moment. Je ne pourrais m'y rendre que dans deux semaines.

Deux semaines ! Je sens que ça va être les quinze jours les plus longs de mon existence… 

- J'ai pris la liberté de faire venir quelques affaires de Metropolis.

- Fais ce que tu veux. Tu es ici chez toi, après tout !

Lex monta l'escalier sans s'arrêter et entra dans sa chambre. Il verrouilla la porte, puis s'allongea doucement sur son lit, en faisant bien attention à ne pas faire de faux mouvements. Ses côtes le faisaient souffrir, mais pas autant que le fait de savoir qu'il allait devoir supporter son père pendant deux semaines.

Lorsqu'il vit arriver la voiture, Jonathan lâcha sa bêche et s'approcha. Il aida Katy à descendre de voiture, puis prit son sac et l'accompagna à l'intérieur. Martha et Clark les suivirent.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda le jeune homme lorsque sa cousine fut installée sur le sofa.

- Beaucoup mieux. Je déteste les hôpitaux.

- Moi aussi, soupira Jonathan. Bon, je retourne au travail.

- Tu veux un coup de main ? Demanda Clark à son père.

- Non, reste avec Katy.

- Ok !

Pendant que les deux jeunes gens discutaient, Martha alla préparer le repas.

- Dis-moi, Clark, je me trompe ou il y a quelque chose de très fort entre Lex et toi ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Parfois, on dirait que vous êtes deux frères.

Clark sourit.

- C'est vrai que Lex est un peu le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu.

Katy posa une main sur le bras de son cousin et demanda :

- J'ai l'impression que quelque chose te tracasse. Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire.

Le jeune homme eut un signe de dénégation.

- Non, tout va bien.

Il eut la vague impression que sa cousine était surprise et déçue de sa réponse, mais se dit qu'il se faisait des idées. Alors qu'il allait lui poser une question, le téléphone sonna.

- Clark, tu peux répondre, j'ai les mains dans la pâte à tarte.

- J'y vais M'man !

Pendant que le jeune homme parlait au téléphone, Katy l'observa à la dérobée. Au bout d'un moment, il posa le combiné et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Martha en sortit presque aussitôt et prit le combiné.

- Qui était-ce ? Interrogea Katy.

- Une amie d'enfance de Maman. Elle est en visite à Metropolis et elle invite mes parents à venir passer deux jours avec elle et son mari.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont y aller ?

- J'espère ! J'aimerais bien que mon père me laisse un peu de responsabilités ici !

Clark espérait surtout qu'il pourrait profiter de quelques jours de repos pour pouvoir penser tranquillement à tout ce qui se bousculait dans sa tête.

Après bien des discussions, Jonathan accepta l'invitation de l'amie de sa femme et le couple Kent partit donc pour Metropolis dans l'après-midi, non sans avoir fait mille recommandations à Clark. Katy leur assura qu'elle veillerait sur son « petit » cousin et ils finirent par partir, l'esprit tranquille. Katy et Clark passèrent la soirée devant la télévision, se gavant de pizzas et de sucreries que le jeune homme était allé chercher en ville après le départ de ses parents. Epuisée, Katy alla se coucher tôt, tandis que Clark en profitait pour faire un peu de rangement dans la maison « à grande vitesse ». Puis, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir, il alla dans son « loft » et jeta un œil dans son télescope. Aucune lumière ne provenait de la maison de Lana et il tourna alors son regard vers le ciel. Un bruit de pas qui montaient les escaliers le fit se retourner.

- Katy ? Je croyais que tu dormais ?

- Je n'y arrive pas.

La jeune femme s'assit et fit signe à son cousin de la rejoindre, ce qu'il fit.

- Clark, j'ai quelque chose à te dire… Je sais tout…

- Tu sais quoi ? Demanda t'il d'un air innocent.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas comme tout le monde, que tu es plus fort, plus rapide qu'un homme normal.

Comme le jeune homme restait sans voix, elle continua :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en parlerai à personne.

- Comment…

- Je t'ai vu soulever le tracteur hier et ce soir, dans la maison… Ecoute, Clark, moi aussi, j'ai un secret. J'ai… une sorte de don…

- Quel don ?

- En fait, lorsque je touche quelqu'un, cette personne se mets à me raconter tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle avait l'air déçue que je ne lui dise rien hier soir ! 

- Ca fait longtemps ?

- Quelques années. Au début, je pensais que je devais inspirer confiance aux personnes que je rencontraient et que c'était pour cette raison qu'ils me parlaient aussi facilement. Mais, au fur et à mesure, je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait plus que ça.

- Je vois. Et, que se passe t'il si la personne ne reste pas avec toi ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Et bien, si quelqu'un te bouscule par mégarde et s'éloigne. Il va revenir en arrière pour te parler ?

- Non, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. En fait, je ne sais pas du tout ce qui se passerait dans un cas comme celui-là. Peut-être irait-elle tout dire à la première personne qu'elle croiserait. Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée !

- Et, est-ce que ça t'es déjà arrivé que ça ne fonctionne pas ?

- A part avec toi, non.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu es psychologue.

Clark se leva et fit quelques pas en direction de la fenêtre.

- Lex le sait ?

- Non. Et, je ne préfère pas qu'il le sache… pour l'instant. Il est si…

- Cartésien !

- Exactement ! Il veut toujours tout expliquer par la logique alors que dans mon cas, il n'y en a aucune. Et toi, Clark, quelqu'un est au courant de tes dons ? A part tes parents, bien sûr !

- Personne. Enfin si, il y a Ryan. C'est un garçon qui est télépathe. Il peut lire les pensées de tout le monde, sauf les miennes. C'est comme ça qu'il a compris que j'étais différent.

- Tu as de la chance d'avoir tes parents pour en parler… Moi, je n'ose rien leur dire… J'ai trop peur de leur réaction…

- Tu ne devrais pas. Ce sont tes parents ! Ils doivent t'accepter telle que tu es !

- Je sais, soupira la jeune femme.

Elle étouffa un bâillement.

- Excuse-moi, Clark. Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je suis fatiguée.

- Je comprends. On devrait aller dormir.

- Bonne idée !

**Chapitre 4**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Katy se leva, une bonne odeur de pain grillé fit frissonner ses narines. Elle s'habilla en hâte et descendit l'escalier rapidement. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver Lex attablé avec Clark, tous deux en train de dévorer des tartines couvertes de beurre de cacahouète.

- Vous auriez pu m'attendre ! S'exclama t'elle, faussement indignée.

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, s'excusa son cousin.

- Salut Katy !

- Salut Lex ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir !

- Désolée ! Alors ?

Le jeune homme répondit en souriant :

- Si ça te dit, je t'invite à dîner ce soir.

- D'accord.

- Parfait. Maintenant, il faut juste que je trouve un moyen de me débarrasser de mon cher père pour la soirée !

- Ton père est chez toi ? Demanda Clark.

- Oui, pour deux semaines. Je n'en suis pas particulièrement ravi, mais, après tout, il est encore chez lui. Je ne peux pas le jeter dehors.

Malheureusement ! 

Katy s'assit à côté de Lex et prit une tartine. Alors qu'elle y mordait à pleine dents, son ami se leva.

- Je dois vous laisser, il faut que je passe à l'usine.

- Tu ne devrais pas conduire dans ton état ! Le sermonna Clark.

- Ca ira, Monsieur le Bon Samaritain ! A ce soir Katy ! Je t'envoie une voiture à neuf heures.

- Ok ! Bye !

Lorsque Lex fut parti, Katy demanda :

- On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Il faut que je m'occupe de la ferme.

- Tu veux un coup de main ?

- Je me débrouillerais mieux tout seul, la remercia Clark.

- Bon, alors je vais aller faire un tour !

- Ok ! Mais, n'oublies pas de rentrer manger !

- Pas de problème, ce n'est pas le genre de choses que j'oublie facilement !

Katy était heureuse de pouvoir se promener un peu seule. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit le pas d'un cheval non loin. Elle se retourna et vit une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns qui était montée sur un superbe étalon noir.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour. Vous devez être Lana Lang.

- Oui, comment le savez-vous ?

- Je suis Katy, la cousine de Clark. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

- Enchantée.

Lana descendit de son cheval pour venir serrer la main de Katy.

- Il est magnifique.

- Merci. Je ne veux pas paraître impolie, mais Clark ne m'a jamais parlé de vous…

- Normal, il ne connaît mon existence que depuis quelques jours !

- Je comprends mieux ! J'aime beaucoup Clark, mais il est si secret… J'ai du mal à le cerner. Et puis, il y a Whitney…

- Votre petit-ami ?

- Il vient de partir pour s'engager dans l'armée. Je l'aime beaucoup lui aussi… Mais, pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, souffla Katy en haussant les épaules.

- Il faut que je vous laisse. Il faut que j'aille au « Talon » pour réceptionner des marchandises.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, vous êtes la gérante de cet établissement ! Mes félicitations, j'adore cet endroit.

- Merci.

Lana remonta sur son cheval et s'éloigna au galop. Elle avait une impression étrange au sujet de la cousine de Clark et n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle lui avait parlé de Whitney.

Lorsque Lana se fut éloignée, Katy revint tranquillement vers la maison des Kent. De loin, elle put apercevoir Clark en train de couper du bois à mains nues à l'entrée de la grange. Elle sourit en se disant qu'il ne prenait pas beaucoup de précautions pour cacher ses pouvoirs. Alors qu'elle arrivait à portée de voix, elle lui lança :

- Tu devrais faire plus attention !

Clark la regarda d'un air étonné et, lorsqu'elle entra dans la grange, il demanda :

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Et si c'était Lex qui était arrivé ? Comment lui aurais-tu expliqué que tu coupes du bois sans hache ?

Le jeune homme eut l'air gêné.

- Je sais… mes parents me disent toujours d'être prudent, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'utiliser mes dons…

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

- Euh… Tu veux dire concernant Lex ? Je ne sais pas… Je crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose et j'ai du mal à lui cacher un « détail » aussi important. Mais, il a parfois des réactions imprévisibles… J'ai peur de ce qu'il ferait s'il savait…

- Je comprends. C'est pour la même raison que je ne lui ai rien dit concernant mon don. Je l'aime beaucoup, mais je ne sais jamais ce qu'il pense. Je sais que je pourrais me servir de mon pouvoir pour le faire parler, mais je ne veux pas m'en servir comme ça.

- Tu as raison. Pour moi, c'est pareil, j'essaie de ne pas utiliser mes pouvoirs pour mon usage personnel, même s'il m'arrive parfois de me laisser aller, comme tout à l'heure.

- Je comprends.

- Tu sais, parfois, j'ai l'impression que Lex me cache quelque chose. Mais, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir alors que je garde mes pouvoirs secrets.

- Je sais ce que c'est, Clark. Je ressens la même chose.

Après un silence, la jeune femme reprit :

- Bon, je vais aller préparer le repas. Tu fais quoi cet après-midi ?

- Il faut que je termine le boulot ici. Et toi ?

- J'ai rendez-vous avec le proviseur pour un entretien d'embauche pour le poste de psychologue.

- J'espère que ça va marcher. C'est sympa que tu sois là.

- C'est vrai. J'apprécie vraiment d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler librement. Bon, j'y vais sinon ce sera pas prêt à midi !

Alors que Clark terminait le travail à la ferme, Katy allait à son rendez-vous au lycée de Smallville. L'entretien fut concluant. Le proviseur lui annonça qu'elle serait embauchée dès la rentrée. Lorsqu'elle sortit du bâtiment, il n'était que quatre heures et Katy ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite à la ferme. Elle fit les magasins pour se trouver une robe pour le dîner chez Lex, puis, à sept heures, rentra pour se préparer.

**Chapitre 5**

Clark était en train de se préparer de quoi manger lorsqu'un coup de klaxon retentit.

- Je crois que ton chauffeur est arrivé, Katy !

La jeune femme descendit l'escalier sous le regard subjugué de son cousin. Elle portait une superbe robe longue, rouge à fines bretelles sous une étole noire. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon sophistiqué qui laissait sa nuque dénudée.

- Tu veux séduire quelqu'un ? Demanda le jeune homme d'un air entendu.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Parce que si tu le voulais, tu n'aurais aucun mal.

- Merci, Clark.

Un deuxième coup de klaxon retentit et la jeune femme se précipita vers la porte.

- Passe une bonne soirée, Katy !

- Toi aussi !

Une Mercedes noire attendait devant la ferme des Kent. Le chauffeur descendit et ouvrit la porte à Katy qui s'installa. Lorsque la voiture démarra, l'employé de Lex lui dit :

- Monsieur Luthor s'excuse, mais une affaire urgente l'a retenu à l'usine. Il m'a dit de vous conduire au manoir et qu'il vous y rejoindra dès qu'il le pourra.

- Merci de me prévenir.

- De rien, Mademoiselle.

Le véhicule s'arrêta devant la porte de la demeure des Luthor quelques minutes plus tard et le chauffeur en descendit pour ouvrir la portière de la jeune femme. Au même instant, la voiture de Lex s'engagea dans l'allée. Le jeune homme rejoignit son amie.

- Bonsoir Katy. Tu es superbe !

- Merci.

Ils entrèrent dans le manoir et Lex conduisit la jeune femme dans un salon.

- Tu peux m'attendre quelques minutes ? Je vais me changer, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Au moment où il allait sortir de la pièce, il se retourna et ajouta :

- Je pense que mon père doit être quelque part dans la maison, donc, ne t'inquiète pas si tu entends une voix tonitruante, ce sera sûrement lui.

- D'accord !

Katy s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil, les yeux fixés sur le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Un grondement sourd la fit sursauter et elle se retourna vers la fenêtre. Des éclairs déchiraient le ciel nocturne il se mit à pleuvoir des cordes en quelques secondes. La jeune femme se renfonça dans son fauteuil, serrant son étole sur ses épaules. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées lorsqu'une voix forte retentit à l'entrée de la pièce.

- Il y a quelqu'un ici ?

Katy se leva et reconnut Lionel Luthor qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa canne blanche à la main.

- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Katy Andrews. Je suis une amie de Lex.

- Enchanté, Lionel Luthor.

Le milliardaire tendit la main à la jeune femme qui hésita. Elle n'avait pas trop envie de recevoir les confidences du père de Lex, mais elle n'avait pas le choix si elle ne voulait pas paraître impolie. Elle serra donc la main de Lionel, espérant de tout cœur qu'il n'aurait rien à lui dire. Malheureusement pour elle, le cœur du milliardaire débordait de sentiments et il lui lança :

- Si vous étiez une personne censée, vous ne seriez pas amie avec mon fils. Il n'apporte que le malheur autour de lui. C'est de sa faute si je suis aveugle aujourd'hui. Il vous l'a dit ?

Avant que Katy ait pu répondre, il ajouta :

- Je le déteste ! Ca vous surprend sûrement, mais je n'éprouve envers mon fils qu'un seul sentiment : une haine profonde et indéfectible !

Katy prit cet aveu de plein fouet. Elle recula d'un pas, surprise et sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'elle vit Lex qui se tenait juste derrière son père. Son visage n'exprimait rien, mais ses yeux reflétaient sa douleur. Il sortit de la pièce, se dirigeant à grands pas vers le hall d'entrée. Katy laissa Lionel Luthor en plan et rattrapa son ami avant qu'il ne sorte. Elle le prit pas le bras, mais il se dégagea sans lui jeter un regard et sortit sous la pluie battante.

**Si vous voulez lire la suite « Gen » de cette fic, c'est dans « Quand les sentiments se dévoilent fin Gen ».**

**Et, si vous voulez la version « Slash », c'est dans « Quand les sentiments se dévoilent fin Slash » !**


	2. Fin Gen

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série « Smallville » ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (je peux pas vous prendre un bout de Lex pour quelques jours ? Non ? Bah, c'est pas juste !). Par contre, Katy est à moi.

Auteur : Cybelia – **cybelia_mail@tiscali.fr**

Genre : Voici la fin de la fic « Smallville », version « Gen ».

Chapitre 5 (suite)

La jeune femme hésita quelques secondes, puis se précipita à la poursuite de son ami. Elle avait peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise et se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé. Il faisait tellement sombre qu'au bout de quelques minutes, Katy se retrouva perdue au milieu de la propriété, ne sachant de quel côté Lex était parti.

- Lex ? Où es-tu ?

Le jeune milliardaire s'arrêta. Il sentait son cœur prêt à exploser mais il lui semblait avoir entendu la voix de Katy et il s'inquiéta pour son amie.

- Katy ?

Il revint sur ses pas, de plus en plus inquiet. Soudain, il aperçut la jeune femme qui s'était réfugiée sous un arbre. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui lança :

- Personne ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas se mettre près d'un arbre en cas d'orage ?

Lorsqu'elle vit Lex, Katy quitta son abri et se jeta dans ses bras.

- J'ai eu si peur. Je crois que je me suis perdue en te cherchant.

- Tout va bien, maintenant, je suis là.

Le grondement du tonnerre s'amplifia et Lex prit son amie par la main avant de l'entraîner à sa suite.

- On ne rentre pas au manoir ? Demanda t'elle, inquiète.

Son ami ne répondit pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent en vue d'un petit chalet de bois. Lex sortit une clé de la poche de son pantalon et ouvrit la porte. Ils entrèrent, puis le jeune homme alla allumer le feu dans la cheminée.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Dans mon refuge. Je crois que personne d'autre ne connaît cet endroit. Je l'ai découvert par hasard l'an dernier et j'ai installé une serrure pour pouvoir y venir quand je voulais et ne pas risquer d'y trouver des occupants indésirables. Ici, on sera tranquilles. Tu devrais enlever tes vêtements, ajouta t'il en lui tendant une couverture, tu es trempée.

- Toi aussi.

Lex parut alors se rendre compte qu'il dégoulinait d'eau et alla chercher une autre couverture. Voyant que Katy commençait à enlever sa robe, Lex se retourna et se déshabilla rapidement. Puis, il s'emmitoufla dans la couverture avant de s'asseoir devant la cheminée. Katy le rejoignit rapidement et ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, silencieux.

- Ce que mon père m'a dit tout à l'heure, commença le jeune homme…

- Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute…

- Non, tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

- Si…

Alors, elle lui expliqua le don qu'elle avait de faire avouer aux gens qu'elle touchait leurs pensées et sentiments les plus profonds. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Lex soupira.

- Je comprends mieux… Tu sais, je n'ai pas été surpris par ce que mon père a dit… Je savais déjà qu'il me hait de tout son cœur… Il me hait depuis le jour de la pluie de météorites. Ce qui m'a fait mal, c'est qu'il ait le courage de le dire à voix haute…

- Je n'aurais jamais du venir… Je n'apporte que le malheur…

- Ne dis pas ça ! Tu es une des meilleures choses qui me soient arrivées depuis longtemps.

- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir…

- Si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'as qu'à me toucher, comme ça, tu sauras que je ne dis que la vérité…

Katy hésita, mais Lex décida pour elle et prit sa main dans les siennes.

- Katy, je suis heureux que tu sois près de moi… Lorsque je t'ai revu, hier soir, j'ai compris que…

Lex se pencha vers la jeune femme et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il vit des larmes dans son regard.

- Qu'y a t'il ?

- Lex, je… Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu finirais par me voir comme autre chose qu'une amie… Je t'aime depuis le premier jour où l'on s'est vus au lycée Washington.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

- J'avais peur… peur que tu me rejettes… alors, je n'ai préféré me taire et me contenter de ton amitié… Je savais que je n'aurais pas supporté que tu me repousse…

- Je ne t'aurais jamais repoussée, Katy… Dire qu'on a perdu tout ce temps…

Il attira la jeune femme contre lui et prit ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné.

- Je t'aime…

Chapitre 6

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Lex remarqua immédiatement qu'il était seul dans le chalet. Il s'habilla rapidement, rangea les couvertures et quitta l'endroit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune femme était partie après qu'ils aient passé la nuit à s'aimer passionnément. En arrivant au manoir, il tomba sur son père qui sortait.

- Tu t'en vas ? Demanda Lex d'un air narquois qui n'échappa pas à Lionel.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais juste à l'hôpital pour une visite de contrôle. Je serais rentré en fin de matinée.

Quand son père fut monté dans la voiture qui l'attendait, Lex soupira :

- Dommage…

Puis, il rentra. Il alla directement dans son bureau et prit le téléphone. Il composa le numéro du portable de Katy, mais tomba sur la messagerie. Alors, il appela la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider.

- Clark, est-ce que Katy est rentrée ?

- Lex ? Euh… oui, elle est là, mais elle prend une douche…

- Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit quelque chose ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Rien, souffla le milliardaire.

- Tu veux que je lui dise que tu as appelé ?

- Ce n'est pas la peine… Je la rappellerai tout à l'heure.

- Comme tu veux.

Lorsque Clark raccrocha, il s'aperçut que Katy se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- C'était qui ?

- Lex. Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé entre vous ? Il avait l'air bizarre.

- Il ne s'est rien passé. Il faut que j'aille en ville, j'ai un truc à faire.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Non, pas la peine.

- Si ça te dis, je vais voir Lana au Talon tout à l'heure. Tu n'auras qu'à nous y rejoindre.

- Ok, je verrais si je peux.

Puis elle monta dans sa chambre, laissant Clark songeur.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Lex et Katy  ?_

La jeune femme contempla quelques minutes le billet d'avion qu'elle venait de prendre. Elle soupira en le rangeant dans son sac à mains.

_C'est la meilleure solution pour tout le monde… Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait si mal ?_

Levant les yeux vers le ciel ensoleillé, elle décida qu'il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose à faire avant de quitter la ville et se dirigea vers le Talon.

Clark s'assit en face de Lana, ne pouvant détacher son regard de la jeune femme qui était en train de lui servir un café.

- Clark ? Tu as l'air bien songeur.

- Hein ? Excuse-moi… Je pensais à…

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Katy qui s'assit à côté de lui.

- Bonjour, Lana !

- Bonjour. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Un café, je veux bien.

Alors que Lana la servait, la main de Katy effleura celle de la jeune femme.

- Oh, j'ai oublié mon sac dans ma voiture, je reviens, s'exclama la cousine de Clark qui sortit précipitamment.

_Pourvu que ça marche !_

Lorsque Lana reposa la cafetière, son regard croisa celui de Clark et elle eut une envie irrésistible de lui parler.

- Clark, il faut que je te dise quelque chose en privé.

- Ok.

Ils allèrent dans la pièce du fond et s'assirent sur le sofa qui servait pendant les pauses du personnel.

- Je t'écoute.

- Clark, je… Je voulais que tu saches que… je vais rompre définitivement avec Whitney.

- Vraiment ? Demanda le jeune homme, le cœur battant.

- Oui… Je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'aimais plus… En fait, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre…

- Qui ?

La voix de Lana n'était qu'un murmure lorsqu'elle répondit :

- Toi…

_J'ai mal entendu… Lana vient de dire qu'elle est amoureuse de moi… Ce n'est pas possible…_

Comme pour prouver à Clark qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, la jeune femme déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres.

- Lana, je…

Les mots se bousculaient dans la tête de Clark qui n'arrivait plus à formuler une pensée cohérente. Soudain, il se rendit compte que son rêve était en train de se réaliser et il se ressaisit. Il prit Lana par la taille et l'attira à lui. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de la jeune femme pour un baiser doux et tendre.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait un jour… souffla t'il, encore sous le choc.

- Comme tu le vois, tout arrive !

Soudain, Clark se leva, comme si rester assis à côté de Lana lui faisait mal.

- Que se passe t'il ? Demanda t'elle, inquiète.

- J'attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps…

- Mais ?

- Tu ne sais pas tout de moi… Tu ne me connais pas vraiment…

- Je sais que tu es toujours là quand j'ai besoin de toi… Je sais aussi que tu me caches des choses, mais je crois que c'est dans ta nature de…

- Ma nature… Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…

Clark prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

- Lana, il faut que tu saches quelque chose sur moi que personne ne sait… Sauf mes parents…

- Quoi ? Tu es un extraterrestre ? Demanda t'elle avec ironie.

Voyant que le jeune homme baissait les yeux, elle se leva à son tour et se planta devant lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, Clark !

- Lana… Je suis un extraterrestre…

- Tu me fais marcher ! S'exclama t'elle, son ton trahissant son incertitude.

- Non… Tu devrais t'asseoir.

Une fois que Lana eut à nouveau prit place sur le sofa, Clark continua :

- Je suis arrivé avec la pluie de météorites… Mes parents… Les Kent… ont eu un accident et leur voiture s'est retrouvée dans le même champ de météorites que mon vaisseau…

La jeune femme ne disait rien. Elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles.

- Je sais que c'est incroyable… mais, c'est la vérité… c'est de ma faute si tes parents sont morts…

A ces mots, Lana se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de Clark, furieuse.

- Ne dis pas ça ! Tu n'y es pour rien !

Puis, elle se calma et ajouta :

- Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose chez toi d'extraordinaire. Bon, je n'avais jamais pensé que ça pouvais être aussi… surprenant…

- Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, mais…

- Je comprends. Et, je suis très contente que tu me fasses confiance au point de tout me dire.

Clark prit la main de Lana dans les siennes et dit en souriant :

- Tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance au monde, à part mes parents, bien sûr. Et, je ne pouvais pas envisager une relation entre nous si je ne te disais pas la vérité…

- Tu as bien fait. Merci.

Lana s'approcha encore plus de Clark et se blottit dans ses bras.

_Merci Katy…_pensa le jeune homme, reconnaissant à sa cousine de l'avoir aidé à réaliser son vœux le plus cher.

 Chapitre 7

Katy sourit en voyant Lana et Clark revenir dans la grande salle du Talon main dans la main. Puis, soupirant, elle sortit du café et remonta dans sa voiture. En quelques minutes, elle quitta Smallville en direction de Metropolis. Elle fit le trajet dans un état second, ne se rendant même pas compte que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle gara sa voiture dans le parc réservé à l'aéroport, là où elle l'avait prise lorsqu'elle l'avait louée. Puis, elle prit son sac de voyage dans le coffre et se dirigea vers la salle d'embarquement.

Lex reposa son portable sur son bureau. Il avait laissé six messages sur le répondeur de Katy, mais elle ne l'avait pas rappelé. Il avait essayé chez les Kent, mais ça ne répondait pas. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à appeler au Talon, on frappa à la porte.

- Entrez !

Le majordome s'approcha et tendit une lettre à son patron.

- Ca vient d'arriver par porteur spécial.

- Merci.

Une fois l'homme sorti, Lex ouvrit l'enveloppe, fébrile, car il avait reconnu l'écriture de Katy.

_Mon très cher Lex_

_Ce que nous avons vécu cette nuit était bien plus beau que tous les rêves que j'ai pu faire. Mais, ce n'était tout de même qu'un rêve. Même si je suis sûre de tes sentiments, je ne peux pas rester avec toi. Il y a une chose importante me concernant que tu ne sais pas et je ne veux pas que cette chose gâche ta vie… et la mienne._

_C'est pour ça que j'ai pris la décision la plus difficile de toute ma vie._

_Adieu, Lex._

_Katy._

Lex relut une deuxième fois la lettre avant de la froisser et de la jeter au panier.

_Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça !_

Il prit son téléphone, bien décidé à empêcher la jeune femme de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Katy s'assit dans la salle d'attente, son avion ne décollant que dans deux heures. Elle prit un livre dans son sac à main, mais le rangea vite car elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture. Elle n'arrivait pas à chasser le sourire de Lex de son esprit et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Lorsque l'annonce retentit, l'avertissant qu'elle devait se rendre en salle d'embarquement, elle hésita. Puis, résignée, elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'endroit désigné par la voix sortant du haut-parleur. Alors qu'elle passait au poste de douane, l'agent qui contrôla son passeport lui demanda d'attendre quelques minutes.

- Il y a un problème ? Demanda t'elle, surprise.

Ce fut la voix de Lex qui lui répondit :

- Oui, il y en a un !

Katy se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec son ami qui semblait à la fois furieux et triste.

- Lex ! Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il la prit par le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart, dans un coin où ils pourraient discuter tranquillement.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser gâcher nos vies comme ça ! De quel droit tu as décidé que notre histoire ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue ?

- Lex…

- Je n'ai pas fini ! Quelles que soient la chose que tu ne m'as pas dite, elles ne pourra en rien modifier les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi…

Katy baissa les yeux au sol, mais Lex l'obligea à le regarder en face.

- Maintenant, dis-moi quelles est cette chose qui est, d'après toi, un obstacle à notre relation.

La jeune femme hésita quelques secondes avant d'avouer :

- Je… je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant…

Lex la regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis lui prit la main et lui dit doucement :

- Je comprends ton inquiétude… Mais, ça ne change rien…

- Tu ne comprends pas que tu n'auras jamais d'héritier si on reste ensemble ? Et, je ne veux pas t'infliger ça !

- J'ai décidé que ça ne changerait rien entre nous. Et puis, il y a pleins d'orphelins qui seraient ravis d'avoir une maman aussi formidable que toi… De toutes façons, pour l'instant, ce n'est pas la question. Pour le moment, je n'ai qu'une seule envie : passer tout mon temps avec toi.

Lex serra la jeune femme dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. Lorsqu'il la lâcha, il lui dit en souriant :

- Voilà. A toi de décider, maintenant. Si tu veux toujours partir, je ne te retiendrais pas.

Katy hésita quelques secondes, puis se jeta dans les bras de Lex en pleurant. Le jeune homme la serra très fort contre lui de peur qu'elle ne change d'avis, mais elle avait pris sa décision et ne reviendrais pas dessus.

- Euh, Lex ?

- Oui ?

- Et mes bagages ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai fait le nécessaire. Ils sont dans ma voiture.

Elle le regarda d'un air surpris.

- Tu étais si sûr que ça que j'allais rester ?

- Non, mais j'ai voulu m'en persuader, avoua Lex.

- J'ai autre chose à te dire, Lex… Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime, Katy.

Epilogue

Lex était plus nerveux que jamais et n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond dans la pièce.

- Calme-toi, c'est bientôt l'heure, l'admonesta Clark qui le regardait avec amusement.

- C'est facile à dire pour toi ! Ce n'est pas toi qui va te marier dans… cinq minutes ! Il faut qu'on y aille !

- On a juste un étage à descendre, on a le temps !

- Je sais, je sais…

- Si tu continues à t'agiter comme ça, elle va partir en courant !

Lex sourit et inspira un grand coup pour se calmer.

- Allez, viens, on y va !

Ils sortirent de la chambre, descendirent l'escalier et se rendirent dans le parc où tout les invités étaient déjà installés. Lex s'avança jusqu'au prêtre, suivi par Clark à qui il avait demandé d'être son témoin. Celui-ci sourit à Lana, qui en tant que demoiselle d'honneur, se tenait en face d'eux. Et, la marche nuptiale retentit. Katy apparut au bout de l'allée, dans une magnifique robe blanche faite sur-mesure par un grand couturier. Elle s'avança au bras de Jonathan Kent qui était fier de remplacer le défunt père de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il la conduisit à l'autel, puis, après lui avoir déposé une bise sur la joue, alla s'asseoir auprès de Martha. Lex sourit à sa future épouse lorsqu'elle prit place en face de lui. La cérémonie se déroula dans la joie et le bonheur. Lorsque ce fut terminé, tous les convives se dirigèrent vers l'immense buffet installé sous une non moins immense tente blanche.

- Alors, Katy, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être Madame Luthor ? Demanda Clark.

- Ca fait bizarre, répondit la jeune mariée en souriant. Mais, je vais vite m'y habituer !

- Je l'espère bien, renchérit Lex en la serrant contre lui.

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son épouse et l'abandonna quelques minutes pour aller se servir au buffet, accompagné par Clark.

- Je vois qu'entre Lana et toi, c'est le grand bonheur !

- Oui… Grâce à Katy…

Lex savait déjà ce que sa femme avait fait pour leurs amis et il en était ravi.

- Tu n'es pas déçu que ton père ne soit pas là ?

- Au contraire ! Moins je le vois, mieux je me porte ! Il aurait réussi à me gâcher cette magnifique journée !

- En tous cas, je te souhaite plein de bonheur.

- Merci, Clark. J'espère que dans quelques années Lana et toi seront à nos places.

- Peut-être… répondit le jeune homme d'un air rêveur.

Ils rejoignirent leur table où étaient déjà installés les Kent, Katy, Lana, Chloé et Pete. Lorsque tous les convives furent installés, Clark se leva pour porter un toast :

- Je lève mon verre aux nouveaux mariés. Que leur vie soit longue et pleine de tous les bonheurs du monde ! A l'amour !

- A l'amour ! reprirent en chœur les invités avant de trinquer.

Clark se rassit et contempla un instant Lex et Katy, savourant le plaisir de voir ses amis heureux et son bonheur de savoir Lana à ses côtés. Il savait que la vie leur réserverait encore des surprises, mais il savait aussi que rien ne pourrait jamais leur enlever ce lien si profond qui les unissait.

**The End.**


	3. Fin Slash

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série « Smallville » ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (je peux pas vous prendre un bout de Lex pour quelques jours ? Non ? Bah, c'est pas juste !). Par contre, Katy est à moi.

Auteur : Cybelia – **cybelia_mail@tiscali.fr**

Genre : Fin de la fic « Quand les sentiments se dévoilent » version « Slash »

Chapitre 5 (suite)

Lex était essoufflé. Il avait couru sans s'arrêter pendant plusieurs minutes sous la pluie, sans but précis. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé à quelques mètres de la ferme des Kent. Il hésita deux secondes avant de se diriger vers la maison dont la lumière était allumée. Il allait frapper lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Clark.

- Lex ? Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es trempé !

- Il faut que je te parle !

- Ca attendra un peu. Entre ! Il faut que tu te sèches ou tu vas attraper froid.

Lex ne répondit pas et suivit son ami dans la maison. Clark alla dans la salle de bains et revint avec une serviette qu'il lança au jeune milliardaire, puis il alla lui chercher des vêtements secs.

- J'ai pris ça dans l'armoire de mon père, dit Clark en lui tendant un jean et un pull. J'aurais pu t'en passer un des miens, mais je pense qu'il aurait été un petit peu trop grand.

- Merci.

Lex ôta son pull, puis sa chemise. Clark remarqua alors que le bandage qui maintenait en place ses côtes cassées était trempé lui aussi.

- Je vais te refaire ton bandage, sinon, ça ne servira à rien que tu mettes des vêtements secs !

- Non, ça ira, Clark. Je…

- Laisse-moi faire, Lex.

Il repartit dans la salle de bains à la recherche d'un bandage sec tandis que Lex s'installait dans un fauteuil, devant la cheminée, enveloppé à moitié dans une couverture. Clark trouva ce qu'il cherchait rapidement et revint dans le salon.

- Clark, il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important.

- Je vais d'abord m'occuper de ton bandage et après, on parlera.

Le jeune homme déroula la bande mouillée et la mit dans un sac poubelle. Puis, il prit l'autre bandage et commença à l'enrouler autour du torse de son ami. Il remarqua immédiatement que Lex se tenait rigide, comme s'il avait peur que Clark lui fasse mal.

- Détends-toi ! Je te fais peur ?

- Non… répondit Lex d'une voix cassée.

Clark noua le bandage et s'éloigna un peu, comprenant que son ami était mal à l'aise de le sentir aussi proche.

- Merci.

Lex enfila le pull de Jonathan Kent et, pendant qu'il changeait de pantalon, Clark alla dans la cuisine pour préparer un peu de café. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, son ami était assis dans le fauteuil, endormi.

Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu arriver pour qu'il soit dans un état pareil ? Je suis sûr que ça a un lien avec Katy…

Clark remporta le café dans la cuisine et prit le téléphone pour appeler sa cousine sur son portable.

Lorsque Lex quitta le manoir, Katy n'osa pas le suivre dans le noir, sous l'orage. Elle retourna alors dans le salon et vit que Lionel Luthor avait lui aussi disparu. Elle se laissa alors tomber sur le sofa, en pleurs. Alors qu'elle se calmait et qu'elle commençait à s'endormir, la sonnerie de son portable la réveilla.

- Katy, c'est Clark.

- Tu as vu Lex ?

- Il est ici, à la maison. Il dort.

- Dieu merci ! J'ai eu si peur !

- Que s'est-il passé ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi perturbé !

La jeune femme raconta à son cousin ce qui était arrivé. Quand elle eut fini, il soupira :

- Je comprends mieux. Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?

- Non, reste avec lui. Lex a plus besoin de toi que moi.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Certaine. Veille bien sur lui.

- Ok.

Au moment où il allait raccrocher, une idée traversa l'esprit de Clark :

- Katy ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu as touché Lex avant qu'il ne quitte le manoir ?

La jeune femme mit quelques instants avant de répondre.

- Oui… Il t'a dit quelque chose ? Demanda t'elle d'un air inquiet.

- Quand il est arrivé, il voulait à tout prix me parler de quelque chose d'important, mais, comme il était trempé, je l'ai obligé à se changer d'abord et ensuite, il s'est endormi.

- Peut-être que quand il se réveillera, il ne sera plus sous l'influence de mon pouvoir.

- Je verrai bien. A demain !

- Prends soin de lui.

- Bien sûr.

Clark raccrocha et revint dans le salon où Lex dormait toujours. Il hésita quelques minutes, puis s'approcha de son ami, le souleva sans difficulté dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre de ses parents. Il le déposa avec précautions sur le lit, puis le recouvrit avec la couverture. Il sortit de la pièce à reculons, le cœur et la tête remplis de questions sans réponse. Il resta quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte, puis rejoignit sa chambre, en ayant pris soin de laisser les portes des deux pièces entrouvertes. Il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux pour essayer de dormir. Des images se bousculèrent dans sa tête, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil. Enfin, au bout de plusieurs heures, il s'endormit.

Chapitre 6

Le soleil commençait à poindre lorsqu'un cri réveilla Clark en sursaut. Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la chambre de ses parents où il trouva Lex éveillé, assis sur le lit, en sueur.

- Lex, ça va ? Lui demanda son ami en entrant dans la chambre.

- Je… j'ai fait un cauchemar…

Clark s'assit au bord du lit, tout près du jeune milliardaire qui le regarda d'un air étrange.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te parler, hier soir… Il faut que tu saches…

Nous y voilà… 

- Je t'écoute, l'encouragea Clark, surpris que son ami doive chercher ses mots, lui d'habitude si direct.

- Je… Je me suis rendu compte que j'éprouvais des sentiments… Tu vas me haïr après ça, mais il faut que tu saches : je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi…

Clark eut un sursaut de surprise. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait pensé à tout, sauf à ça. Alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose à répondre, Lex le surprit encore une fois. Il s'approcha de son ami et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Clark eut un mouvement de recul et son regard, étonné, croisa celui de Lex, blessé. Celui-ci se leva d'un bond et sortit vivement de la chambre. En passant dans le salon, il ramassa ses vêtements qui séchaient sur le dossier d'une chaise et lança à Clark qu'il devinait derrière lui :

- Je te ferais ramener les vêtements de ton père.

Et il sortit en claquant la porte. Au même instant, le bruit d'une voiture qui se garait arriva aux oreilles de Clark qui sortit juste à temps pour voir Katy descendre d'un taxi et Lex y monter. La jeune femme resta quelques minutes à regarder le véhicule qui s'éloignait puis rentra. En voyant le regard éberlué de son cousin, elle demanda :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle lui secoua doucement le bras.

- Clark ? La Terre appelle Clark Kent !

- Katy ?

- Je crois que tu as besoin d'un bon café. Rentrons et tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé ici.

Clark se laissa tomber sur une chaise pendant que sa cousine s'affairait dans la cuisine. Lorsque le café fut prêt, elle s'installa en face de lui et l'interrogea :

- Alors ?

- Lex a été influencé par ton pouvoir et il m'a dit…

Il baissa le regard, n'arrivant pas à continuer sa phrase.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Demanda la jeune femme d'une voix douce.

- Il… Lex est amoureux de moi…

Comme Katy ne disait rien, Clark leva les yeux vers elle, intrigué.

- Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? Il te l'avait dit ?

- En fait, je n'en étais pas sûre, mais je m'en doutais. J'ai vu comment il te regardait…

- Si je comprends bien, je suis le seul à n'avoir rien vu ! Quel imbécile je fais ![1] J'aurais du m'en rendre compte plus tôt ! Mais, j'étais trop obnubilé par Lana… Je ne suis qu'un idiot !

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu partages ses sentiments ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je crois… Je suis perdu. Je sais que j'aime toujours Lana, mais je n'imagine plus ma vie sans Lex !

- Ecoute, Clark, je sais que je me mêle peut-être de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais, si tu ne te décides pas, tu les perdras tous les deux !

- Je sais… J'ai déjà perdu Lex…

- Non, il n'est peut-être pas trop tard. Que lui as-tu répondu lorsqu'il t'a avoué son amour ?

- Rien. J'étais tellement surpris. Et puis… il m'a embrassé…

- Il t'a embrassé ? Lex ?

Clark hocha la tête.

- Tu as fait quoi ?

- J'ai eu peur… Il a cru que je le repoussais, mais en fait, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais… Je l'ai blessé et j'ai peur qu'il ne veuille plus me parler après ça.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir !

Le jeune homme parut réfléchir quelques instants puis se leva et prit sa veste.

- Merci, Katy. Je sais quoi faire à présent !

- De rien. Dépêche-toi de le rejoindre !

Clark sortit en trombe et utilisa sa vitesse surhumaine pour se rendre au manoir des Luthor. Arrivé à une centaine de mètres de la grille, il se força à ralentir l'allure pour ne pas risquer de se faire remarquer.

Clark sonna, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Le maître d'hôtel ouvrit et lui dit, avant même que le jeune homme n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche :

- Monsieur Luthor vous attend dans son bureau.

Clark se dirigea vers la pièce indiquée. Lorsqu'il entra, Lex était là, debout devant la fenêtre, les yeux fixés sur le paysage, tournant le dos au nouveau venu.

- Tu es déjà là… Je savais que tu viendrais, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi rapide !

- Lex, il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé ce matin.

- Il n'y a rien a dire. Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je n'étais pas moi-même. Tu ferais mieux de tout oublier et de te décider à faire quelque chose pour séduire Lana.

Clark n'en revenait pas. Il serra les poings, furieux.

- Tu me dis ça maintenant ! Après ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, tu me dis de tout oublier ! Je ne peux pas, Lex. Tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas faire comme s'il n'était rien arrivé ! Je ne sais plus où j'en suis… Jusqu'à présent, je croyais être amoureux de Lana et que ça ne changerait jamais mais… De toutes façons, tu te fous de ce que je ressens !

Lex se retourna brusquement, le regard plein d'espoir, mais Clark était déjà parti. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère, le cynique et calculateur Lex Luthor se trouvait complètement désemparé devant la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Pourquoi tout est si compliqué ? Clark… Je ne veux pas te perdre… 

Lex attrapa sa veste et partit à la recherche de son ami.

Chapitre 7

Clark était furieux et totalement perdu. Il n'arrivait pas à faire le point sur les sentiments qui se bousculaient dans son cœur. Des larmes de rage et de désespoir coulèrent sur ses joues et il ne tenta même pas de les essuyer. Il avait quitté le manoir en courant et il s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il se trouvait à l'endroit précis où il avait rencontré Lex Luthor pour la première fois. La rambarde du pont que la Porsche avait détruite était réparée et seules quelques traces de pneus témoignaient encore de l'accident qui aurait pu coûter la vie aux deux hommes ce jour-là. Sauf qu'ils avaient survécu grâce aux dons de Clark. Ils étaient devenus très proches malgré leurs différences et l'hostilité de Jonathan Kent envers la famille Luthor. Clark s'appuya à la rambarde, à l'endroit où il se trouvait quand la voiture de Lex l'avait projeté dans le vide. Il se plongea dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas la voiture qui se garait au bout du pont, ni les bruits de pas qui s'approchaient. Il sursauta quand une voix trop familière retentit derrière lui :

- Je me doutais que je te trouverais là !

Clark se retourna et fit face à Lex. Leurs regards se croisèrent et, pour la première fois, l'homme d'affaire baissa les yeux le premier.

- Je suis désolé, Clark… Je ne sais plus quoi penser…

- Je suis aussi perdu que toi… Mais, je sais une chose : je ne veux pas te perdre, Lex ! Tu es mon ami. Mon meilleur ami et je ne veux pas que tout s'arrête comme ça.

Clark s'approcha de Lex qui gardait toujours les yeux rivés au sol.

- Tout le monde pense que je suis sans cœur, que je n'aime que moi et l'argent. Mais, c'est faux. J'ai beaucoup souffert par amour, même si je ne l'ai jamais montré à personne. Avant toi, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui n'en voulait pas à ma fortune. Tu es si désintéressé qu'au début, j'étais gêné de tes refus.

- Je ne cours pas après l'argent. Ce que j'ai me suffit. Je t'apprécie pour qui tu es. Je sais que tu peux paraître froid et distant, mais je te connais, Lex. Je me souviendrais toujours de cet instant où nos regards se sont croisés, ici même, juste avant que l'accident n'arrive. J'ai tout de suite compris que tu étais quelqu'un d'extraordinaire et je ne me suis pas trompé. Je n'ai pas eu à me forcer pour devenir ton ami, c'est venu tout seul.

- Je sais. Clark, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ?

- Je l'ignore… J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans mon cœur. Je dois t'avouer que j'aime toujours Lana… Je crois que je l'aimerais toute ma vie… Mais toi… Franchement, Lex, je suis totalement perdu… Je n'ai jamais éprouvé ce que j'éprouve aujourd'hui et ça me fait peur…

- Je comprends. Lorsque j'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments pour toi, j'ai cru que je perdais la tête. Et, à chaque fois que je te voyais, ça me torturait de ne rien pouvoir te dire…

Lex se décida enfin à lever les yeux et son regard azur plongea dans celui de Clark. Il s'approcha doucement, hésitant à aller plus loin. Son ami décida pour lui. Il parcourut la distance qui les séparait encore et, prenant Lex dans ses bras, déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se séparèrent. Un sourire énigmatique apparut sur le visage de Lex et Clark lui demanda :

- Qu'y a t'il ?

- J'étais juste en train de me demander ce que ferait ton père s'il nous voyait en ce moment !

Clark imagina la tête de Jonathan Kent surprenant son fils et Lex en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche et se mit à rire.

- Je crois qu'il nous tuerait !

- Il y a des chances. Clark, je pense qu'on devrait garder ça pour nous quelques temps.

- Tu as raison. Sauf que Katy est au courant.

- Je me doutais bien que tu avais du lui en parler. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je la connais bien, elle ne dira rien à personne si on lui demande de garder le secret.

Le regard de Clark s'assombrit soudain.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Lex… Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir à mon sujet… C'est difficile… Peu de gens sont au courant…

- Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, Clark.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna un peu de son ami, hésitant encore à lui révéler le secret le plus important de sa vie. Lex comprit que l'instant était grave et proposa :

- Tu veux qu'on aille en parler ailleurs ?

- Non. Ici, c'est très bien… Lex… Je te mens depuis notre rencontre…

- Au sujet de l'accident ? Je sais que ma voiture t'a bien heurté… Je sais que plusieurs fois, tu es sorti indemne de catastrophes, sans même une petite égratignure…

- Je me doutais que tu ne me croyais pas quand je te disais qu'il n'y avait rien de particulier chez moi. Je…

Clark se passa une main dans les cheveux, il était si nerveux qu'il en tremblait, ce que Lex remarqua immédiatement.

- C'est donc un secret si lourd à porter ? Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler maintenant.

- Si, il le faut. Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je ne pourrais plus le faire. Et puis… si on doit être plus que des amis… on doit être honnêtes l'un envers l'autre… Mais, d'abord, tu dois me faire une promesse.

- Je t'écoute.

- Promets-moi que si le destin faisait en sorte que nous ne soyons pas fait pour vivre… une histoire d'amour… tu ne te serviras pas de ce que je vais te révéler contre moi.

Lex hésita quelques secondes.

_Il sait très bien que je ne manque jamais à ma promesse…_

- Je te le promets, Clark. Et, je te promets aussi que tout ce que tu me diras maintenant restera entre nous à jamais.

- Merci.

Le jeune homme se plongea dans la contemplation de la rivière en contrebas, ne pouvant pas soutenir le regard de Lex pendant qu'il parlait.

- Je ne suis pas né ici… Je ne parle pas de Smallville, ni même du Kansas… Je viens d'une autre planète…

N'entendant aucune exclamation de surprise, il continua :

- Je suis arrivé en même temps que la pluie de météorites. Et… si je ne suis pas mort quand ta voiture m'a percuté, ce fameux jour, c'est parce que j'ai des… pouvoirs…

- De quelle sorte ? Interrogea Lex d'une voix calme et posée.

- Je ne peux pas être blessé, ni tué… Et, je peux être plus rapide que n'importe quoi sur Terre. Et… Je peux voir à travers les murs…

Clark attendit la réaction de son ami, mais rien ne vint. Il n'osait pas se retourner de peur d'avoir à affronter le regard de Lex. Soudain, une main se posa sur son bras et il sursauta. Lex se tenait à côté de lui et regardait lui aussi la rivière en contrebas.

- Je comprends que tu aies eu du mal à me dire tout ça. Merci de me faire confiance à ce point.

- Tu n'es pas choqué ?

- Non. Au contraire, ça explique tout ce qui est arrivé depuis que je te connais et, franchement, je me sens mieux de savoir que je ne suis pas fou ! Je me doutais que tu n'étais pas un garçon comme les autres… Je crois que c'est pour ça que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes sans parler, chacun plongé dans ses pensées, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Chapitre 8

Katy commençait à s'inquiéter. Cela faisait deux heures que Clark était parti et elle espérait vraiment qu'il avait pu parler à Lex. Alors qu'elle allait sortir pour faire un tour, le téléphone sonna.

- Katy Andrews à l'appareil.[2]

- Bonjour. Ici Lana Lang.

- Clark est sorti. Vous voulez lui laisser un message ?

- Oui. Dites-lui que je passerai le voir ce soir, j'ai à lui parler.

- D'accord. Je lui dirai sans faute !

- Merci. Au revoir.

- Au revoir, Lana !

Lorsque Katy raccrocha, une appréhension la traversa.

_Pourvu qu'elle ne veuille pas lui dire qu'elle l'aime ! Ce serait trop bête qu'il se retrouve obligé de choisir entre Lex et Lana._

Lorsque Clark rentra chez lui, déposé en voiture par Lex, il tomba sur sa cousine qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte.

- Alors ?

- On s'est expliqués et… tout va bien, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Comme elle se doutait qu'il ne lui en dirait pas plus, elle n'insista pas.

- Au fait, Lana a appelé tout à l'heure. Elle passera te voir ce soir, elle doit de parler de quelque chose.

- Ah. Merci.

Clark rentra alors dans la maison et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Lex poussa la porte du manoir, le cœur léger. Il savait que sa relation avec Clark ne serait pas acceptée, mais il voulait que ça marche. Et puis, il n'aurait jamais cru que son ami se décide un jour à lui avouer son secret. Et, rien que pour ça, il ne l'en aimait que plus. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers son bureau, conscient que du travail l'attendait, lorsque le maître d'hôtel vint à sa rencontre.

- Monsieur Luthor, votre père m'a demandé de vous informer de son départ. Il a quitté le manoir il y a une heure pour rentrer chez lui, à Metropolis.

Lex n'arrivait pas à y croire.

_Ce n'est pas possible qu'autant de bonnes choses m'arrivent le même jour ! Il faut que j'appelle Clark !_

Il alla s'enfermer dans son bureau et composa le numéro des Kent.

_Il faut que j'achète un portable à Clark pour que nous puissions discuter tranquillement._

- Katy Andrews.

- Salut, c'est Lex. Clark est là ?

- Dans sa chambre, je vais le chercher.

- Merci.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voix du jeune homme retentit dans l'appareil.

- Lex ?

- Mon père est rentré à Metropolis.

- Je suppose que tu dois être content qu'il soit parti.

- Plutôt oui. Je voulais te demander… si tu veux…

- Oui ?

- Ca te dirait qu'on dîne ensemble ce soir ?

Clark hésita quelques secondes, ce qui vexa légèrement son ami.

- Tu as autre chose de prévu ? Demanda celui-ci d'un ton plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Non. Seulement… Lana doit passer me voir… Elle a quelque chose à me dire…

- Je comprends, soupira Lex, le cœur gros.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Ecoute, je vais l'appeler et je vais essayer de la voir cet après-midi. Je serai chez toi à 19 heures !

- Tu n'es pas obligé…

- Lex, tu sais très bien que j'ai fait mon choix. A ce soir !

- A ce soir, Clark.

Une fois le téléphone raccroché, Clark se tourna vers Katy qui se tenait à quelques pas derrière lui.

- Lana t'a dit si elle était chez elle cet après-midi ?

- Non.

- Je vais aller la voir. Si elle appelle, dis-lui de passer dès qu'elle peut.

La jeune femme prit son portable et le tendit à son cousin.

- Tiens. Comme ça, si j'ai des nouvelles de Lana, je t'appelle.

- Merci.

Clark se rendit en premier chez Lana et Nell, mais il n'y avait personne. Il se dirigea alors vers le centre-ville, se disant que son amie serait peut-être au Talon. Effectivement, Lana s'y trouvait. Elle était en train de discuter avec Chloé et Pete lorsqu'il entra.

- Clark ? On te croyait disparu ! S'exclama la jeune journaliste. Ca fait deux jours qu'on ne t'a pas vu !

- Je sais. J'avais des choses à faire.

Puis, se tournant vers Lana.

- Katy m'a dit que tu voulais me parler ?

- Je comptais passer te voir ce soir, mais, puisque tu es là… On va derrière ?

- Ok !

Les deux amis se rendirent dans les vestiaires sous les regards surpris des deux autres.

- Je déteste les messes basses ! S'écria Chloé.

- Moi aussi, renchérit Pete.

Clark s'assit à côté de Lana sur le sofa.

- Me voici, je t'écoute.

- Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Whitney.

Pour la première fois, le cœur de Clark ne s'emplit pas d'un sentiment de jalousie en entendant le nom du petit-ami de Lana.

- Il… va revenir…

- Mais, il a quitté les Marines ?

- Oui. J'ai pas tout compris, mais apparemment, il a découvert qu'il n'était pas fait pour naviguer, mais pour voler. Il s'est engagé dans l'US Air Force[3] et il va s'installer à la base d'Hometown.

- Ce n'est pas loin d'ici.

- A 30 km. On se verra donc souvent. Pas autant que quand il vivait à Smallville, mais plus que depuis son départ.

- Je suis content pour toi… et pour lui.

- Vraiment ? Demanda la jeune femme, un peu surprise.

- Oui, sincèrement. Lana, je ne peux pas tout te dire pour le moment, mais il faut que tu saches qu'il y a quelqu'un dans ma vie depuis peu…

La jeune femme parut étonnée, ce qui vexa légèrement son ami.

- Cette personne veut que notre relation reste secrète quelques temps, donc, je ne peux pas te dire son nom…

- Je suis heureuse pour toi, finit par dire Lana.

- Merci.

Alors que Clark se levait pour partir, elle demanda :

- J'aimerais juste savoir une chose.

- Laquelle ?

- Ce n'est pas Chloé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, répondit Clark en souriant. Ce n'est pas Chloé.

Puis, il sortit.

Chapitre 9

Clark sonna à la porte du manoir à 19 heures précises. Il fut surpris lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Lex lui-même. Devant le regard interrogateur de son ami, il lui précisa :

- J'ai donné leur soirée aux membres du personnel de maison. J'avais envie d'être seul avec toi. Ca ne te dérange pas, j'espère ? Demanda t'il d'un air inquiet.

- Pas le moins du monde. Au contraire.

- Alors, suis-moi.

Ils se rendirent dans un petit salon que Clark ne connaissait pas.

- Je n'étais jamais venu dans cette pièce.

- En fait, peu de personnes sont entrées ici. Même mon père n'y a jamais mis les pieds depuis que je vis à Smallville. Ca tient peut-être au fait que je possède la seule clé ! Et puis, c'est mon refuge. J'y viens quand je veux être tranquille.

- Je comprends.

Les murs étaient recouverts de tentures de velours bleu et jaune. Un sofa et un fauteuil recouverts eux aussi de velours se faisaient face. La pièce était seulement éclairée par le soleil couchant et les lueurs des bougies des deux chandeliers qui trônaient sur la table dressée devant la fenêtre.

- C'est superbe, s'extasia Clark.

- Merci.

Alors que son ami s'asseyait sur le sofa, Lex s'installa dans le fauteuil. Clark n'arrivait pas à s'habituer au fait de voir que son ami, toujours si sûr de lui, paraissait si nerveux en sa présence.

- Lex, je voulais te demander quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute.

- Est-ce que… c'est la première fois que…

Les mots n'arrivaient pas à franchir les lèvres de Clark, mais Lex comprit ce qu'il voulait lui demander.

- Tu veux savoir si j'ai déjà aimé un homme, c'est ça ?

- Oui, souffla le jeune homme, soulagé que son ami ait deviné sa question.

- Et bien, la réponse est oui. Une fois. Il s'appelait Gabriel et c'était mon professeur particulier de sport. J'avais quinze ans et j'étais dingue de lui. Mais, je ne sais pas comment, mon père l'a appris et, du jour au lendemain, Gabriel a disparu de ma vie.

- Il… partageait tes sentiments ?

Lex eut un sourire triste.

- Il ne savait même pas ce que j'éprouvais pour lui. Je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de le lui dire.

_Et, je me demande encore comment j'ai trouvé celui de te parler, Clark…_

- Après ça, j'ai eu quelques aventures féminines, mais rien de bien sérieux. Et, toi, Clark… Je suppose qu'il n'y a eu que Lana…

- Oui, répondit le jeune homme en baissant les yeux. Tu dois me trouver pathétique !

- Non ! Tu es jeune, c'est normal.

Un silence tendu s'installa entre les deux amis. Ce fut Lex qui le rompit en se levant et en proposant :

- Si nous passions à table ?

Clark le suivit et s'installa en face de lui. Une bouteille de vin était ouverte sur la table et Lex en servit à son ami.

- Je… ne bois pas d'alcool.

- Je sais, mais, ce soir, je veux que tu y goûtes. Ce sera un secret entre nous. Un de plus, sourit Lex.

- D'accord.

Clark goûta au vin qu'il trouva excellent.

- Je vois que tu apprécies. J'espère que tu aimeras le repas. Je l'ai préparé moi-même.

Devant le regard étonné de son ami, Lex ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Ne me regardes pas comme si je venais d'une autre planète ! Je sais faire la cuisine !

- Je n'en doute pas. Tu arrives toujours à me surprendre, tu sais.

- Toi aussi. Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, continua Lex d'un air grave.

Clark sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

- Quand tu m'as avoué ton secret… je n'y ai pas cru pendant quelques secondes… puis, j'ai repensé à tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que l'on se connaît et j'ai su que tu disais la vérité. Mais, je dois te dire qu'il y a plein de questions qui se bousculent dans ma tête.

- Je peux essayer d'y répondre.

- Pas maintenant. Ca peut attendre… Par contre, j'ai une question à te poser… concernant Lana.

- Tu veux savoir ce qu'elle m'a dit tout à l'heure ?

Lex hocha la tête en silence.

- Elle m'a annoncé que Whitney va revenir. Il a quitté la Navy et a intégré l'Air Force.

- Il sera basé à Hometown ?

- Oui.

- Alors, ils vont rester ensemble ?

- Oui et, pour être honnête, j'en suis ravi et soulagé.

Lex lui lança un regard circonspect.

- Tu n'es pas déçu ?

- Pourquoi le serai-je, puisque je t'ai ?

- Tout à l'heure, sur le pont, tu m'as dit que tu l'aimerais toute ta vie, alors je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur que tu retournes vers elle.

- Si ça devait arriver, ça voudrait dire que ça n'a pas marché entre nous, Lex. Mais, j'ai vraiment envie que ça fonctionne alors, s'il te plait, ne pense plus à Lana. Elle ne sera jamais un obstacle entre nous, je t'en donne ma parole.

- Merci.

Alors qu'ils attaquaient le dessert, Lex se leva et alla chercher un petit paquet dans un placard. Puis il revint s'asseoir et tendit le paquet à son ami.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Clark, surpris.

- Un petit cadeau.

- Lex, il…

- Ouvre-le d'abord.

Son ami obéit et découvrit un téléphone portable dernier cri.

- C'est un cadeau intéressé, Clark. Avec ça, je pourrais t'appeler sans que tes parents ne se doutent de quelque chose.

- Merci, mais…

- Pas de mais. Je suis heureux de te faire ce cadeau.

- Comment vais-je le justifier auprès de mon père ? Si je lui dis que tu me l'as offert, il voudra que je te le rende.

- Tu n'auras qu'à dire que je te l'ai offert pour ton anniversaire. C'est bien la semaine prochaine, non ?

- Oui. Merci, souffla encore une fois le jeune homme.

- De rien, répondit son ami avec un sourire. Comme je te l'ai dit, ce cadeau est intéressé. J'ai déjà enregistré en mémoire le numéro de mon bureau et celui de mon portable. Tu pourras m'appeler quand tu voudras.

- Je vois que tu as déjà tout prévu !

- Non, pas tout…

Devant l'air sombre de son ami, Clark demanda doucement :

- Tu as peur, n'est-ce pas ?

Lex leva lentement les yeux vers lui et planta son regard dans celui de l'homme qu'il aimait.

- Je suis terrorisé. Je crois que je n'avais plus eu aussi peur depuis la mort de mère…

- J'ai aussi peur que toi.

Ils finirent leur repas en silence, puis retournèrent s'installer, Clark sur le sofa et Lex sur le fauteuil. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Lex se leva et vint s'asseoir à son tour sur le sofa, en prenant bien garde à éviter le moindre contact avec son ami.

- Au fait, comment vont tes côtes ?

- Ca fait encore un peu mal, mais ça va. Je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée…

- Quoi ?

- Ce dîner… J'ai peut-être voulu aller trop vite… Je ne sais plus quoi faire à présent…

- C'était une excellente idée, le contredit Clark. C'est seulement que la situation est… délicate… Je devrais peut-être rentrer chez moi, proposa t'il en espérant que Lex refuserait.

- Non ! S'il te plait, reste encore un peu. J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Clark le suivit, intrigué par l'air mystérieux de son ami.

Chapitre 10

Lex avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la pièce qu'il voulait montrer à Clark. Il s'effaça pour laisser entrer son ami, tout en allumant la lumière. Le jeune homme fut surpris de constater qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre.

- Je voulais te montrer cette pièce, Clark.

- C'est…

- Ma chambre. Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas d'idée mal placée ! Ajouta vivement Lex en voyant l'air ahuri de son ami.

_Enfin si, mais je devrais pouvoir me contenir…_

- Si je t'ai amené ici, c'est pour te montrer une chose.

Lex se dirigea vers la table de chevet et prit un cadre qui se trouvait là. Il le tendit à Clark qui ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier :

- Elle est magnifique !

- C'était ma mère.

- Je l'avais deviné. Tu as ses yeux.

Lex sourit. Il s'assit au bord du lit, reprit le cadre que lui tendait Clark et contempla la photo pensivement.

- Elle te manque ? Demanda son ami en s'asseyant à son tour.

- De plus en plus… J'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle te connaisse! Je suis sûr qu'elle t'aurait adoré !

- Elle avait l'air gentille.

- Tout l'opposé de mon père, lança Lex, un mépris évident transparaissant dans sa voix.

Il posa le cadre et se tourna vers Clark.

- Mais, ce soir, je ne veux pas penser à lui ! Il n'y a que toi qui compte, ajouta t'il en se penchant vers le jeune homme pour l'embrasser.

Clark répondit à son baiser timidement. Lex sentit son hésitation et soupira :

- Excuse-moi, je veux peut-être aller trop vite pour toi.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça… C'est seulement que… Je ressens des choses qui me sont inconnues et ça me fait peur…

- C'est normal. On devrait retourner au salon.

Lex se leva, mais Clark l'attrapa par le bras et l'amena à lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Le milliardaire était agréablement surpris par l'initiative du jeune homme et, quand il put enfin reprendre son souffle, il lui lança :

- Tu embrasses si bien…

Ce qui eut pour effet de rendre Clark aussi rouge que le tapis qui se trouvait sous leurs pieds. Lex eut un sourire coquin avant de reprendre les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait pour un baiser encore plus passionné. Lentement, ils basculèrent sur le lit, enlacés.

- Lex, je…

- Ne t'en fais pas… Je veux juste dormir dans tes bras… Je sais que tu n'es pas prêt et nous avons tout notre temps.

Clark sourit et ils s'installèrent plus confortablement. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Lorsque Lex se réveilla, il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler pourquoi Clark dormait sur son lit, tout près de lui. Il jeta un œil au réveil en soupirant. Il n'était que quatre heures du matin, mais il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Pas en sentant la proximité du corps tentant de celui qu'il aimait. Il se leva en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Clark et décida d'aller prendre une douche froide, histoire de calmer les ardeurs qu'il sentait monter en lui. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche tout en pensant à la journée riche en émotions de la veille.

_Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que Clark m'aime aussi… Non, en fait, j'ai du rêver et, quand je vais me réveiller, il ne sera plus là… Il ne peut pas être amoureux de moi, il aime Lana Lang et ça ne changera jamais._

Lex sortit de la douche et enfila un peignoir puis il retourna dans la chambre. Il sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsqu'il vit le lit vide.

_Ce n'était qu'un rêve… Je ne suis qu'un pauvre idiot !_

Alors qu'il commençait à plonger dans des pensées sinistres, une voix derrière lui le fit sursauter.

- Je t'ai fait peur ? Demanda Clark en voyant l'air livide de son ami.

- Je n'ai pas rêvé ?

- Lex, ça ne va pas ?

Le milliardaire se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant. Clark s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit la main.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je… J'ai cru que j'avais rêvé… Tu n'étais plus là et j'ai cru…

- Je suis juste aller me chercher un verre d'eau, le rassura Clark en souriant. Tu n'as pas rêvé, je suis bien ici, avec toi.

Lex sentit son cœur se réchauffer lorsque son ami le serra contre lui. Soudain, il s'écarta, gêné. Son corps réagissait violemment à la proximité de celui de Clark et il eut peur que son ami ne s'en soit rendu compte.

- Qu'y a t'il ? Demanda le jeune homme, inquiet.

- Rien ! répondit Lex en faisant mine de se lever.

Mais, Clark le retint par le bras et l'attira à lui, l'enfermant dans son étreinte.

- Clark, je…

- Je sais, Lex.

Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement et basculèrent lentement sur le lit. Une main de Clark s'insinua sous le peignoir de Lex, le faisant gémir doucement. Lorsqu'il put enfin parler, le milliardaire dont la respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée, demanda :

- Tu es sûr que…

- J'en ai envie et je sais que toi aussi.

Tout en parlant, Clark renversa la situation, se retrouvant ainsi en position dominante.

- Je t'aime, Lex, murmura le jeune homme avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de son amant. Laisse-moi te le prouver…

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Clark ouvrit les yeux. Il sourit en sentant le corps chaud de Lex lové contre le sien et en repensant à ce qu'il avait découvert dans les bras de son amant. Il passa doucement la main sur le crâne chauve de Lex et celui-ci ouvrit les yeux.

- Je t'ai réveillé ? Demanda Clark, ennuyé.

- Non, je ne dors plus depuis quelques minutes. Mais, je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux car j'avais peur que tout ne soit qu'un rêve…

- C'est bel et bien la réalité.

Comme pour appuyer les dires de Clark, l'estomac de Lex se mit à gargouiller.

- Je crois que tu as faim, constata le jeune homme en riant.

- Il faut dire que tu m'as épuisé, cette nuit ! répondit le milliardaire, s'amusant de la rougeur qui avait brusquement envahi les joues de son amant.

En souriant, Lex se leva et remit son peignoir. Clark se leva à son tour, s'habilla et le rejoignit à la porte de la chambre. Avant d'en sortir, il prit Lex par la taille et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

- Clark, j'ai vraiment besoin de reprendre des forces, sourit le milliardaire.

- Ok, allons-y ! soupira le jeune homme, en faisant la moue.

Ils descendirent et tombèrent sur le majordome. Un éclair de surprise passa dans son regard, mais disparut aussi vite qu'il y était apparu.

- Monsieur Luthor. Votre père a appelé. Il voudrait vous voir à Metropolis ce matin.

Lex soupira.

- Merci, Allan.

Puis, il se tourna vers Clark.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller à la cuisine, je te rejoins. Il faut que je mette les choses au point avec mon "cher" père.

- D'accord.

Lex se rendit dans son bureau et composa le numéro de son père.

- Luthor.

- Père, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Ah, Lex ! J'ai besoin de te voir d'urgence à Metropolis !

- Désolé, mais je n'ai pas le temps ! Je viendrais dans quelques jours.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Au revoir, Père.

Et Lex raccrocha. Il devinait que Lionel devait être furieux, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait Clark et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Chapitre 11

Lex arrêta la voiture devant la ferme de la famille Kent et se tourna vers Clark.

- Je vois que tes parents sont rentrés.

- Oui. Lex, je crois que je vais leur dire la vérité…

- Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ? Ton père ne m'aime déjà pas beaucoup alors, ça ne risque pas d'améliorer nos relations !

- Je sais, mais je ne leur ai jamais rien caché. Je ne me sens pas le courage de leur mentir sur quelque chose d'aussi important.

Lex soupira.

- Comme tu veux.

Clark lui sourit et déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres avant de descendre de la Porsche Puis, il se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers la maison, tandis que la voiture du milliardaire partait rapidement en direction de l'usine où Lex était attendu.

Alors que Clark montait les quelques marches du perron, la porte s'ouvrit sur Martha qui allait sortir.

- Bonjour, Maman.

- Bonjour, Clark.

Il entra et demanda à sa mère de le suivre.

- J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire, à Papa et toi.

Jonathan était en train de lire le courrier et il leva les yeux vers son fils en souriant.

- Bonjour fiston.

- Jonathan, notre fils a quelque chose à nous dire.

- On t'écoute.

- Allons au salon, je préfère qu'on soit assis.

Alors qu'ils allaient s'installer, Katy entra dans la pièce.

- Oh ! Je vais vous laisser ! S'exclama t'elle en comprenant qu'une réunion de famille allait avoir lieu.

- Non, reste ! Demanda Clark, qui avait besoin du soutien de sa cousine.

Elle s'assit alors sur un fauteuil et Martha demanda :

- Qu'y a t'il de si important, mon chéri ?

Le jeune se demanda soudain s'il avait eu une bonne idée. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

- Maman, Papa, je suis amoureux… et ce n'est pas de Lana, ajouta t'il rapidement.

- C'est Chloé ? Interrogea  Martha.

- Non… c'est…

Il se tourna vers Katy qui l'encouragea d'un sourire.

- C'est… Je suis amoureux de Lex… Et c'est réciproque…

Un grand silence s'installa dans le salon lorsque Clark se tut. Le jeune homme n'osait pas affronter le regard de ses parents et gardait les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures. Jonathan, sous le choc, se leva et fit les cent pas dans la pièce. Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Ce fut Martha qui rompit le silence pesant qui régnait :

- Clark, tu es sûr de tes sentiments ?

- Oui, Maman. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose de toute ma vie. Et je sais que Lex m'aime aussi.

A ces mots, Jonathan, rouge de colère, se tourna vers son fils :

- Comment peux-tu venir nous dire ça ? Tu croyais qu'on allait prendre ça comment ?

- Papa, je…

- Ecoute, Clark, je t'aime, tu le sais. Et, franchement, je suis prêt à accepter le fait que tu puisses tomber amoureux d'un homme, même si j'ai du mal à y croire. Mais, Lex Luthor…

- Il n'est pas comme tu le penses ! S'exclama Clark en se levant, sentant la fureur le gagner. Lex est quelqu'un de bien ! Il n'est pas du tout comme son père !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il fera quand…

Jonathan s'arrêta brusquement, se rappelant la présence de sa nièce. Clark comprit ce que son père voulait dire.

- Tu peux parler devant Katy, elle est au courant. Et sache que Lex aussi.

Le fermier se laissa tomber sur le sofa, éberlué.

- Tu le lui as dit ?

- Je ne pouvais pas le lui cacher plus longtemps… répondit Clark, brusquement calmé.

- Et, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda Martha.

- Il m'a juré de garder le secret.

- Je n'ai pas confiance en lui ! S'exclama Jonathan.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Katy intervint :

- Je connais Lex depuis longtemps. Je peux vous assurer qu'il est sincère et qu'il ne fera jamais de mal à Clark.

- Alors, j'espère que vous serez heureux ensemble, lança Martha en souriant à son fils.

Jonathan lui jeta un regard surpris, puis soupira, apparemment résigné.

- Bon, puisque tout le monde est contre moi… Mais, Clark, je veux que tu dises une chose à Lex de ma part.

- Laquelle ?

- Si jamais il te fait souffrir ou qu'il dévoile un jour ton secret à quelqu'un, je le tuerais de mes propres mains.

Sachant que son père en serait capable, Clark acquiesça.

- Je lui dirai.

Il se leva alors et, avant de quitter la pièce, il ajouta :

- Merci !

Et il sortit. Il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et prit le téléphone portable que Lex lui avait offert. Se laissant tomber sur son lit, il composa le numéro, fébrile.

- Hello !

- Clark ? Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

- Mieux que je ne le pensais. Mon père a failli faire une attaque, mais ça va. Il m'a chargé de te dire que si tu me faisais du mal ou si tu révélais mon secret à quelqu'un, il te tuerait !

- Et je sais qu'il le ferait ! S'exclama Lex en riant. Tu sais… tu me manques déjà…

- Toi aussi.

- Malheureusement, il faut que je travaille à l'usine aujourd'hui. Mais, je passerais te chercher ce soir, en sortant de là.

- Ok. A ce soir.

Lorsque Clark raccrocha, il entendit de légers coups frappés à la porte. Il alla ouvrir.

- Katy ?

- Un cadeau de Lex ? Demanda t'elle en désignant le téléphone que son cousin tenait toujours à la main.

- Oui.

- Clark, je suis venu te dire que je vais partir demain matin.

- Mais, pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu avais eu le poste au lycée et que tu allais rester avec nous.

- Moi aussi, mais je me suis rendue compte que je n'ai pas ma place à Smallville. Et puis… on vient de m'offrir un poste de chercheur en parapsychologie à l'Université de Los Angeles et j'ai envie d'essayer. En fait, j'avais fait une demande il y a plusieurs mois et ils m'ont appelé tout à l'heure pour me dire qu'ils avaient une place pour moi, si je voulais toujours les rejoindre. Donc…

- Mes parents sont au courant ?

- Je viens de le leur dire. Et je vais appeler Lex pour l'en informer.

- Tu pars demain ?

- Oui. Mon avion décolle de Metropolis à dix heures.

- Tu vas me manquer, tu sais ! Soupira le jeune homme en serrant sa cousine dans ses bras.

- Toi aussi.

- Merci, Katy.

- De quoi ?

- Sans toi, je ne me serais peut-être jamais rendu compte que Lex avait des sentiments pour moi et, pour ça, je te suis éternellement reconnaissant.

- Je suis ravie d'avoir pu vous aider. Bon, je te laisse, il faut que j'aille appeler notre cher milliardaire.

- Ok !

Une fois Katy sortie, Clark s'allongea sur son lit, les bras croisés sous sa tête et se mit à rêver de l'avenir qui l'attendait auprès de Lex.

Epilogue

"Les passagers pour le vol 587 à destination de Los Angeles sont priés de se présenter porte 5."

Katy soupira et se tourna vers les deux hommes qui se tenaient en face d'elle.

- C'est gentil de m'avoir accompagné, les garçons.

- C'est normal, répondit Lex. Je n'allais pas te laisser prendre un taxi alors que je pouvais te conduire.

- Bon, il faut que j'y aille. Au revoir !

Elle les serra dans ses bras chacun leur tour, puis mit son sac à main en bandoulière avant de s'éloigner rapidement. Lex et Clark attendirent qu'elle ait disparu de leur champ de vision pour quitter la salle d'attente de l'aéroport.

- Elle va me manquer, soupira le milliardaire.

- A moi aussi.

- Dis, tu es pressé de rentrer chez toi ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Si ça te dit, on pourrait passer la journée en ville. Je suis sûr que tu ne connais pas tous les endroits intéressants de Metropolis.

- En fait, je n'ai pas besoin de les connaître.

Lex se tourna vers lui, surpris.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il me suffit d'être avec toi quelque part pour que ce quelque part devienne l'endroit le plus intéressant du monde.

Oubliant qu'ils se trouvaient dans un lieu public, Clark attira Lex contre lui et l'embrassa fougueusement.

- Finalement, je crois que je vais te faire visiter un seul endroit !

- Lequel ?

- Mon appartement, souffla Lex d'un air complice.

Clark sourit et ils sortirent de l'aéroport sous le soleil radieux de ce début d'été qui promettait d'être très chaud…

**The End**

  


* * *

[1] Qui a dit « OUI » ?

[2] Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, les anglo-saxons se présentent toujours quand ils décrochent le téléphone.

[3] Je ne sais pas si c'est possible une chose pareille, mais moi, ça me plait !


End file.
